


Little Dreemurrs Dream Big!

by SympatriCuckoo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied Child Abuse, Implied Torture, Pre-Underfell, for the purposes of creating child soldiers, implied brainwashing, implied complex ptsd, state-mandated child kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7629007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SympatriCuckoo/pseuds/SympatriCuckoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Dreemurrs are the shock brigade of the New Plan!<br/><br/>Enrollment* begins XX/XX/XXXX!<br/><br/>*mandatory</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Dreemurrs Dream Big!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in my spare time, because the first paragraph popped into my head fully formed. This is kind of what my UF headcanon is like in terms of how their society works. There’s a MAJOR shift in how the royal family handles thoughts on what’ll happen after the barrier falls.
> 
> May expand later. IDK
> 
> Title inspired by old USSR propaganda posters.

There are pamphlets hanging all over the town, giving a date and a time and telling everyone what to expect-what to do in preparation.

 

Everyone is gathered in front of their homes: families with bags packed, parents clinging onto their kids as they wait for _them_ to arrive.

 

_They_ arrive in an organized fashion, guards accompanied by blandly smiling bureaucrats. Two guards to each suit, they break into teams of three and start making the rounds, gathering the children and their belongings and ushering them into vehicles.

 

Sans stands in front of the inn, bags packed and rehearsing his explanation, breaking out into a sweat as more and more families are broken up.

 

It’ll be his turn soon.

 

And finally, after interminable waiting, _they_ arrive.

 

The suit stares at Sans for a long moment before stating, “We have reports that you have a four year old sibling. By royal decree, we order you to produce and relinquish him.”

 

“I’ll go instead!” Sans’ voice comes out shrill and fast, anxiety damning any plans.

 

“That is not an option,” the bureaucrat intones. “We repeat: produce and relinquish your brother or face charges of treason.”

 

“Why?!” Sans bursts out. “I’m eight years old! Doesn’t it make more sense that I be recruited for war training than-”

 

“Their Majesties decree that only children between the ages of three to seven be marshaled.” The suit is emotionless.

 

Sans looks around for help. Some families and curious onlookers are watching from windows. More guards, having completed their tasks, are starting to gather. No one looks like they’re going to render any aid. He looks up into the faces of the three in front of him and feels tears start to gather out of frustration and powerlessness.

 

Suddenly, he hears a door open behind him.

 

The innkeeper pokes her head out, looking nervously at the guards. “Please, we don’t want any trouble,” she says, staring at their weapons and, studiously avoiding looking at Sans, she exits the building, pulling Papyrus with her.

 

Sans can feel his marrow freeze in his bones. “No,” he whispers, even as the bureaucrat displays happiness at the turnaround, his first emotional response.

 

Magic bristling in response to his fear and rage, Sans can feel his eyes glow as he readies for a fight, ire focused on the innkeeper.

 

Papyrus’ voice rings out, shattering the sudden deafening silence. “Brother-” he begins, only to be silenced by the look of pure rage on Sans’ face. He tries to hide behind the innkeeper, only to be jerked forward by a guard.

 

“W-what’s going on? Sans? Bonnie?”

 

“NO! PAPYRUS!”

 

Sans lunges forward, only to be blocked, large bodies and weapons effectively barricading him from reaching his brother.

 

“SANS! NO! I WANT SANS! PUT ME DOWN!”

 

“PLEASE, NO! OH, OH NO-NO! I’LL GO! JUST DON’T TAKE HIM, PLEASE!”

 

The innkeeper covers her mouth and cowers near the door as one guard restrains Sans, pushing him down into the snow and binding him with magic, while the other accompanies the suit and a panicking Papyrus.

 

Sans lays where he was restrained for a long while. Long after Papyrus’ cries fade. Long after _they_ leave with most of the children.

 

It’ll be a long time before he sees his brother again.

 

Even after he’s returned home.


End file.
